


Bonding Time

by Hieiko



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru joins her Powerpuff Girl-friends on a bonding trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for dropsofviolet's theme # 25, "sharing is for kindergarten".

A bonding trip for the Powerpuff Girls Z. And where else would this trip occur, but in the traditional, age-old location of... the mall.

It had been Miyako's suggestion, which Momoko cheerfully seconded. That left Kaoru outnumbered two-to-one.

_Peer pressure sucks_ , Kaoru thought. She was standing in a fitting room, and staring with annoyance at the blouse which Miyako had forced her to try on. It had FLOWERS on it. Pink flowers with tiny green leaves. At least it wasn't a skirt. Or a dress.

"Kaoru, what's taking you so long in there?" Miyako asked from the other side of the door. "Come on, we want to see how it looks on you."

Kaoru sighed, and put on the blouse. She only glanced briefly at the mirror before opening the door.

"That's cute," gushed Momoko, before biting into a sandwich.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. Here she was, silently suffering under Miyako's fashion tips, and Momoko was already eating.

"It looks okay," Miyako said, walking around Kaoru to inspect how the blouse fit. "But it's not quite you."

_No, it definitely isn't,_ thought Kaoru. "You're right, Miyako," she said aloud. "I'm getting hungry. Let's get some lunch!"

"Yeah, let's!" Momoko agreed, swallowing the remainder of her sandwich.

Miyako just shook her head, but smiled when Momoko looped an arm through hers and asked, "So what would you like to eat, Miyako?"

The blonde was about to reply, when Momoko continued. "How about something for dessert? I'd love a chocolate cake right about now..." Her eyes started to glaze over as she imagined cakes of various shapes and sizes.

Kaoru smacked her upside the head. Sometimes, her friends could get really weird.


End file.
